CUPID (sequel of LUCIFER)
by alinzajazky
Summary: "Lepaskan dia. Bebaskan dia dari jeratanmu. Kau tak pernah tertarik padanya. Jadi jangan memberinya asa apapun. Aku tidak tahu, sedalam apa luka yang kau goreskan semalam. Tapi luka itu cukup untuk menutup hatinya bagimu. Jadi jangan membuatnya membuka pintu itu. Aku mohon," / KyuSung / ChangSung FF


**CUPID**

Kim Yesung

Cho Kyuhyun

De el el

.

_Terinspirasi dari drama 49 Days dan MV Janus. Saya hanya menggabungkan ide ceritanya._

_Mungkin sedikit nggak nyambung, tapi anggap aja nyambung, ne... pokoknya niatnya mau bikin sequel dari LUCIFER tapi malah jadinya ajaib gini ceritanya. Genrenya jauuuuuhhhh, berbanding terbalik dari ff sebelumnya. Hehhe..., jadi siapkan benda yang bisa dilempar jika kesal dan nggak suka sama ceritanya._

_Happy Reading_

"Hentikan kebiasaan burukmu Cho Kyuhyun! Ini sudah sangat keterlaluan!" bentak Ahra pada adiknya yang sudah sebulan ini tak mau melakukan aktifitas apapun selain bermabuk-mabukan.

"Tidak ada yang lebih buruk dari apa yang telah terjadi, noona," jawabnya sambil menegak botol kelimanya siang ini.

"Aku tahu, tapi kau tidak bisa terus merusak hidupmu seperti ini. Kau pikir dengan bermabuk-mabukan Kim Yesung akan kembali padamu!"

Trak! Kyuhyun meletakkan botolnya dengan kasar mendengar nama itu disebutkan oleh sang noona. Nama dari seseorang yang telah menghancurkan harinya hingga tak berwujud lagi. KIM YESUNG.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan, noona? Apa aku harus bunuh diri?"

"Cih! Sedangkal itukah pikiran seorang Cho Kyuhyun? Bukankah semua belum berakhir? Kau masih bisa merubah takdirmu, Cho Kyuhyun! Pergi, susul dia ke Amerika. Buktikan padanya bahwa kau mencintainya!"

"Mwo? Tapi dia..., akan segera menikah dengan Max,"

"Tapi itu belum terjadi, adikku!" ucap Ahra sambil duduk di samping Kyuhyun. "Ada satu hal yang perlu kau tahu," ucapnya lagi sembari berbisik pada Kyuhyun.

Entah apa yang kakak perempuannya bisikkan pada namja itu, hingga membuat wajah pucatnya semakin memucat. Untuk beberapa saat ia hanya terdiam dengan dada bergemuruh menahan emosinya yang meluap. Tapi selanjutnya raut wajahnya berubah menjadi lebih baik.

"Noona, bantu aku menyiapkan segalanya. Aku akan merebut hakku kembali."

.

Sementara itu...

Changmin membatalkan konferensi pers tentang rencana pertunangannya dengan Yesung yang tak akan lama lagi dilaksanakan, saat mendengar namja manis itu mengalami kecelakaan. Sebenarnya bukan kecelakaan besar. Kim Yesung _hanya _tak sengaja tergelincir di tangga darurat menuju ruang konferensi. Dan namja itu pingsan sehingga harus dibawa ke rumahsakit.

Dengan terpaksa konferensi ditunda dengan alasan Kim Yesung jatuh sakit. Jung Yunho dan manager Changmin mewakili Changmin membatalkan konferensi, sedangkan namja tampan itu langsung menuju rumahsakit tempat Yesung dirawat.

"Noona!" panggil Changmin pada Seohyun yang baru saja keluar dari ruang operasi.

Tunggu! Operasi? Apa Yesungnya mengalami luka yang parah hingga perlu dilakukan operasi?

"Bagaimana keadaan Yesungie?" tanya namja itu cemas.

Seohyun menepuk pundak Changmin. "Untung kau cepat datang. Kami perlu bicara sesuatu padamu," ucapnya serius.

"A-apa yang terjadi? Jangan menakutiku, noona."

"Mianhae, Max..., Kim Yesung tergelincir dan jatuh, lukanya luarnya tak terlalu parah, tapi...,"

"Tapi apa noona?"

"Max, aku tahu mungkin ini sangat menyedihkan. Tapi sebentar lagi kalian akan menikah, jadi aku rasa, kau bisa menjelaskan keadaan yang sangat genting ini pada Kim Yesung saat ia sadar nanti."

"A-apa yang noona bicarakan?"

"Mianhanda, kami harus mengangkat calon putra kalian. Yesung mengalami keguguran. Kau tahu kan, kehamilan pada namja itu sangat rentan, apalagi usia kehamilannya baru...,"

"Tunggu! Yesung apa? Hamil? Keguguran?"

"Ne, apa kau tidak tahu? Apa dia merahasiakan hal ini darimu?"

"Aniyo..., justru mungkin dia pun tidak menyadarinya. Jika dia tahu..., dia pasti telah berusaha menggugurkannya seperti sebelumnya."

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu? Kalian saling mencintai kan? Tidak mungkin Yesung tidak menginginkan buah cinta kalian kan?"

"Ani..., kami hanya sekali melakukannya. Dan aku memakai pengaman, noona. Jadi..., itu pasti bukan...," Changmin tak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya. Dalam pikirannya terbesit satu nama. Cho Kyuhyun.

"A-apa? Lalu..., apa yang harus..."

"Lakukan saja. Dan jangan biarkan Yesung tahu."

"Tapi..."

"Aku mohon padamu, noona. Aku tidak ingin kehilangannya. Aku mohon...," pinta Changmin.

"Arraseo. Akan aku lakukan sebaik mungkin untuk kebaikan Yesung."

"Gomawo, noona. Jeongmal gomawoyo..."

Sehari kemudian...

Changmin menggenggap jemari Yesung erat saat melihat satu pergerakan darinya. Dan senyum cerah langsung merekah di bibirnya saat melihat namja manis itu membuka matanya.

"Yesungie, kau sudah sadar?" tanyanya sambil membelai rambut namja manisnya.

"Minnie'ah...," ucapnya lemah. "Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

"Kau jatuh di tangga darurat, dan ada sesuatu yang membentur perutmu, luka bekas jahitan saat operasi kelahiran Yunhyun terbuka, makanya kau harus kembali mendapat jahitan di perutmu," bohong Changmin.

"Be-benarkah? Aahh.., memang sakit. Lalu, acaranya?"

"Bodoh! Kenapa masih memikirkan hal semacam itu, eoh? Yang terpenting adalah dirimu. Jangan memikirkan hal lain, arraseo?" ucap Changmin tegas.

Yesung mengangguk lemah seraya tersenyum. "Arraseo...," jawabnya.

Changmin tersenyum sembari memberikan satu kecupan ringan di bibir Yesung. "Cepat sembuh, Yunhyun merindukanmu," ucapnya sambil membelai kepala namja yang ia cintai.

"Ne..., aku juga merindukannya."

...

Seorang namja tampan keluar dari bandara dengan menarik kopernya. Sebuah kacamata hitam dan topi menyamarkan penampilannya.

"Kim Yesung, ah ani, Cho Yesung, Cho Yunhyun, aku datang menjemput kalian," ucapnya sembari menerawang menatap langit asing yang bersinar cerah hari ini.

.

"_**Cih! Sedangkal itukah pikiran seorang Cho Kyuhyun? Bukankah semua belum berakhir? Kau masih bisa merubah takdirmu, Cho Kyuhyun! Pergi, susul dia ke Amerika. Buktikan padanya bahwa kau mencintainya!"**_

"_**Mwo? Tapi dia..., akan segera menikah dengan Max,"**_

"_**Tapi itu belum terjadi, adikku!" ucap Ahra sambil duduk di samping Kyuhyun. "Ada satu hal yang perlu kau tahu," ucapnya lagi sembari berbisik pada Kyuhyun.**_

"_**Mwo?" sentak Kyuhyun. "A-apa itu benar noona? Kenapa selama ini kau tak pernah mengatakannya padaku?"**_

"_**Mianhae, Yesungie yang memintaku merahasiakannya. Karena sikapmu saat itu sudah sangat membuatnya terluka. Dia menghilang bersama anak yang dikandungnya. Dia berpikir, kau pasti akan lebih menyakitinya jika kau tahu dia hamil anakmu. Dia takut kau tak mengakuinya."**_

"_**Apa aku seburuk itu di matanya?"**_

"_**Kau pikir tidak? Aku bahkan sangat membencimu yang telah melakukan hal tidak bertanggungjawab itu. Kau menghinanya dan mencampakkannya setelah kau merenggut hal terpenting dalam hidupnya. Kau pikir kesalahanmu bisa dimaafkan begitu saja? Makanya aku setuju untuk merahasiakannya," ucap Ahra.**_

"_**Lalu, kenapa sekarang noona memberitahuku?"**_

"_**Karena kau adikku, bodoh! Sebenci apapun aku padamu, tetap saja aku tidak ingin kau terluka. Apalagi aku menyadari, kau mencintainya. Dan meski Yesung mati-matian mengelak, tapi aku yakin, dia masih mencintaimu. Makanya, pergilah, bawa Kim Yesung dan keponakanku pulang. Arraseo!"**_

"_**Noona, bantu aku menyiapkan segalanya. Aku akan merebut hakku kembali."**_

.

Cho Kyuhyun tersenyum mengingat ucapan noonanya. Dia bersumpah, akan membawa Kim Yesung dan putranya kembali ke Korea, apapun yang terjadi.

Tanpa mereka sadari dua pasang mata mengawasinya dari jauh.

"Apa aku harus bertindak sekarang?" tanya namja yang berbaju hitam.

"Kau tidak melihat jadwalmu? Besok, Kwangmin'ah! Besok! Arra!" bentak namja yang berbaju putih.

"Cih! Kau memang tidak menyenangkan, Jo Youngmin!" ucap namja yang dipanggil Kwangmin itu dengan kesal.

"Mwo? Aish..., kenapa aku harus meladenimu di sini? Tugasku adalah menemukan Kim Yesung. Aku pergi, ne!" pamit namja putih itu lalu berbalik meninggalkan namja yang serupa dengannya itu.

.

-Cupid-

.

Next day

"Yunhyun'ah..., kau tidak boleh nakal. Pulang dengan Yun Dad, ya...?" rayu Yunho pada putranya yang terus menempel pada Yesung.

"No...!" jerit namja kecil itu.

"Gwenchana, hyung. Biarkan dia ikut denganku," ucap Yesung.

"Tapi kau belum sehat, Yesungie...,"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya luka kecil kan? Aku namja, hyung. Aku tidak akan mati karena luka jahitan yang terbuka!" ucap Yesung ngeyel.

Yunho mendesah. Dia mengkhawatirkan Yesung. Benar kata Changmin. Namja manis itu tak menyadari kehamilannya. Dia percaya sepenuhnya pada ucapan Changmin tentang alasannya mendapat jahitan baru di perutnya.

"Aku kembali, hyung," suara Changmin.

"Pemotretanmu sudah selesai?" tanya Yunho.

"Ne, gomawo, telah membantu Yesungie."

"Tentu saja, aku sudah menganggap kalian adik-adikku. Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan. Mian, Yunhyun pasti merepotkan," ucap Yunho sembari membelai kepala Yunhyun di pangkuan Yesung. Sementara si kecil semakin mempererat pelukannya kerena takut Yunho akan memisahkannya dari Remy mommynya.

"Dia juga putraku, hyung...," ucap Yesung lembut.

"Ne..." ucap Yunho lirih.

Ia lupa, Yesung adalah umma dari putra kesayangannya. Beberapa minggu setelah istrinya divonis tak bisa hamil, Yunho seolah menemukan sebuah keajaiban saat Changmin datang membawa temannya dari Korea, dan menceritakan suatu hal yang sulit ia percaya. Bahwa Kim Yesung yang notabene seorang namja, tengah hamil tanpa suami. Hampir saja namja itu menggugurkannya, andai Changmin tak mencegahnya. Akhirnya Yesung mau mempertahankan janinnya yang saat itu diketahui berumur 5 minggu. Dan menyerahkan bayinya pada pasangan suami istri itu, setelah putranya lahir. Bahkan untuk beberapa waktu, Yesung sama sekali tak mau melihat buah hatinya, karena kebenciannya pada namja yang menghamilinya. Hingga akhirnya, Yunhyun kecil yang mulai bisa merangkak dan bicara, memanggilnya mommy dan merangkak naik ke pangkuannya. Yunhyun terus saja memanggilnya mommy meski Yesung tak menghiraukannya. Saat itulah Yesung mulai membuka hatinya untuk Yunhyun.

Mungkin inilah yang disebut dengan darah lebih kental daripada air.

.

Changmin tertawa melihat Yunhyun yang mulai berceloteh dengan bahasa bayinya yang sulit dimengerti di pangkuan Yesung. Sementara namja tampan itu menyetir mobilnya sambil sesekali menoleh pada dua orang yang paling ia sayangi di sampingnya.

Beberapa puluh meter di depan mereka, seorang namja tampan tengah menyebrang jalan sambil menelpon seseorang.

Changmin meraih telepon di sakunya dan langsung mengangkatnya tanpa melihat siapa yang menelpon.

"Hallo? This is Max," ucapnya.

"_**Ne, ini aku. Cho Kyuhyun," **_sahut namja di ujung line.

Mata Changmin membola mendengar nama dan suara namja itu. "Ya, i know. Where are you? Are you in US?" tanyanya dengan bahasa inggris agar Yesung tak menyadari dengan siapa ia bicara.

"_**Ne. Apa kau bersama Kim Yesung? Boleh aku bicara dengannya?"**_

"No!" ucap Changmin spontan.

Sementara namja di seberang line juga terkejut mendengarnya, meski ia sudah memperkirakan reaksinya.

"_**Aku mohon, ada yang harus aku bicarakan dengannya, aku...,"**_

"Din...!" suara klakson memotong ucapan Kyuhyun. Namja itu sedikit berlari menghindari mobil yang hampir menabraknya. Tapi...

"Braaak...!" sebuah mobil box melaju kencang dan menabrak tubuh Kyuhyun hingga terpental beberapa meter.

"Minnie, awas...!" teriak Yesung saat mobil yang mereka kendarai hampir menabrak tubuh Kyuhyun yang terpental.

Changmin yang sempat melihat wajah dari tubuh yang hampir ditabraknya, sangat kaget dan kehilangan konsentrasinya.

"Changminnie...!" teriak Yesung lagi.

Changmin menoleh, sebuah mobil melaju kencang ke arah mereka. Namja itu mencoba menghindari tabrakan, tapi terlambat, tabrakkan tetap terjadi.

_"Aish..., terlambat empat detik. Ya! Kwangmin! Apa kau lupa melihat jadwalmu lagi?!"_ omel seorang berpakaian serba putih yang keluar pintu belakang mobil Changmin.

_"Mianhae, ini karena catatan yang mereka kirimkan berubah."_

"_Mwo?"_

_"Mereka bilang namja Cho itu tak bisa masuk neraka, karena dia telah menyesali kesalahannya dan ingin memperbaikinya. Cih! Apa aku harus pulang dengan tangan kosong?"_ ucap namja berpakaian serba hitam.

Sementara namja berpakain putih tadi sibuk memeriksa email di Hpnya.

_"Hei, Youngmin, bagaimana kalau aku membawa Kim Yesung. Awalnya dia memang korban, tapi bukankah dia berubah jadi jahat. Dia hampir membuat Cho Kyuhyun mati dalam lubang hitam penyesalan."_

_"Ya! Jangan seenaknya memutuskan hal itu!"_

_"Aish! Lalu bagaimana?!"_

_"Hyung..., kenapa kalian bertengkar?"_ tanya seorang namja kecil menginterupsi pertengkaran dua malaikat itu.

Keduanya menoleh. _"Ya! Kenapa dia bisa melihat kita? Apa dia juga ikut mati?"_

_"Aigooo! Kenapa semua jadi kacau? Kalau sampai ketahuan senior, masa training kita bisa ditambah!"_ Youngmin mulai panik.

_"Hyung..., Remy mommy kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?"_

_"Ya! Jung Yunhyun, jangan berisik! Kau membuatku tak bisa berpikir!"_ bentak Kwangmin pada Yunhyun yang mulai terisak.

_"Ck! Dasar malaikat amatir!"_ suara kecil lain terdengar.

Ketiganya menoleh.

_"Uwaa..., lihat Hyung, dia bahkan masih pakai popok, tapi sudah mainan panah! Mom dan Dad tidak pernah mengijinkanku bermain seperti itu!"_ sungut Yunhyun yang mulai terlupa pada kesedihannya.

Tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Yunhyun, Youngmin mendekati sosok itu._ "Siapa kau?"_ tanyanya.

_"Aku dewa cupid."_

_"Mwo? Jangan bercanda! Kau tidak lihat, saat ini jadwal kematian sedang berjalan. Bagaimana mungkin dewa cupid muncul di sini?"_ protes Kwangmin.

_"Tapi aku memang benar cupid!"_

Youngmin mengarahkan kamera Hpnya ke arah bocah kecil di depannya dan memindainya. _"Kau ruh bayi?"_ sentaknya.

_"Ne...,"_ jawab Cupid kecil itu.

_"Tapi bagaimana kau..."_

_"Dunia manusia dan ruh berbeda, hyung. Kau lupa? Mungkin aku baru berusia 6 minggu di rahim ummaku. Tapi aku bisa tumbuh lebih cepat di dunia ruh."_

_"Lalu apa maumu, eoh? Cepatlah lakukan tugasmu sendiri dan jangan ikut campur urusan kami!"_ perintah Kwangmin.

_"Tapi tugas pertamaku memang mengganggu tugas kalian, Hyungdeul. Aku melakukan perjanjian dengan dewa hehidupan, bahwa aku bersedia mati, untuk menggantikan orangtuaku."_

_"Mwo?"_ sentak malaikat kembar itu.

_"Aku putra Cho Kyuhyun dan Kim Yesung. Tak akan aku biarkan kalian membawa orangtuaku."_

_"Tapi tetap saja mereka harus mati hari ini, bocah!"_

_"Andwaeyo! Mereka harus hidup!"_ tolak Cupid kecil.

_"Kim Yesung?"_ ulang Yunhyun seraya menoleh. Menatap tubuh namja yang tengah berusaha dikeluarkan dari dalam mobil._ "Remy mommy...,"_ ucap bocah itu dengan airmatanya yang mulai kembali mengalir.

Jo twins menoleh, menatap ke sekelilingnya. Suasana kacau karena kecelakaan beruntun yang terjadi. Tampak Changmin yang terluka parah menangisi Yesung yang sekarat dan Yunhyun yang tak lagi bernafas. Sementara tak jauh darinya orang-orang juga tengah mengevakuasi tubuh Kyuhyun.

_"Jung Yunhyun..., Remy mommymu adalah umma kandungmu, dan namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu adalah daddymu. Aku adalah adikmu yang belum sempat dilahirkan,"_ ucap Cupid kecil tadi.

_"Mwo?"_

_"Aku rasa tak perlu penjelasan apapun, karena kau sudah mati. Tidak penting kan?"_ lanjut Cupid yang menyebalkan itu.

_"Aigo..., ini semakin membingungkan!"_ teriak Kwangmin frustasi.

_"Pokoknya, Umma dan appaku tidak boleh mati!"_ ucap sang cupid.

_"Ya! Kau ini...!"_

_"Hyung..., aku tidak pernah tahu, umma dan appa kandungku. Baru hari ini aku mengetahuinya, jadi tak bisakah kalian mengabulkan permintaan dongsaengku? Kembalikan kehidupan mereka. Aku bersedia menggantikan mereka. Dua nyawa dibalas dua nyawa juga. Bukankah itu cukup?"_ mohon Yunhyun.

_"Kalian ini benar-benar..."_ ucap Youngmin bingung.

_"Begini saja. Biarkan mereka memperbaiki semuanya. Jika di kehidupan kedua ini mereka tetap tak bisa bersama tanpa saling menyakiti, maka aku akan membiarkan kalian membawa mereka. Tapi jika aku bisa membuat mereka bersatu, maka kalian harus membiarkan mereka tetap hidup. Bagaimana?"_ tawar Cupid.

Jo twin saling pandang. Dua malaikat baru dan cupid yang baru lahir, serta ruh yang baru saja mati. Empat sosok yang tak terlihat itu tengah berunding. Dan keputusan akhir mereka, akan menjadi jawaban dari ujian yang sebenarnya tengah mereka jalani tanpa sepengetahuan mereka.

"Klik!" Youngmin menjentikan jarinya. Menghentikan putaran waktu.

_"Arraseo!"_ ucapnya kemudian.

_"Ya! Youngmin'ah!"_ cegah Kwangmin.

_"Aku rasa ini tak apa. Bukankah cupid kecil sudah meminta ijin dewa kehidupan?"_ ucap Youngmin.

_"Tapi ini akan mengacaukan waktu, Youngmin'ah...!"_

_"Tidak akan terlalu parah. Ayolah, selama ini kita hanya bertugas mencabut nyawa. Memberi kesedihan pada orang-orang. Apa salahnya sekali ini saja kita mengembalikan kehidupan seseorang? Hmm?"_

Kwangmin tak menjawab. Ia sedang memikirkan ucapan saudaranya. Mungkin benar ucapannya. Sekali ini saja, pasti tak apa. Batinnya.

_"Arra!"_ ucapnya sembari memutar mundur jamnya, kembali jauh ke masa lalu.

-000-

"_Ya! Hyung, kenapa kau memilih waktu ini? Seharusnya kau memilih scene yang romantis!" _protes Cupid kecil.

"_Stt! Diamlah! Apa kau tidak tahu, tanpa proses ini Jung Yunhyun ah apa seharusnya aku panggil Cho Yunhyun, ya? Tanpa ini ia tidak akan lahir," _ucap Kwangmin.

"_Pletak!" _Youngmin menjitak kepala malaikat hitam._ "Jangan mengajarkan hal buruk pada anak-anak! Ayo kita pergi! Ini bukan tontonan!" _ucapnya sambil membawa Yunhyun menghilang, disusul Kwangmin dan terakhir Cupid kecil.

"_Umma, lawan appa. Jangan biarkan dia melakukannya," _bisiknya sebelum menghilang.

Sedangkan scene yang mereka lihat adalah...

"Jangan jual mahal Kim Yesung. Aku tahu kau menyukainya," ucap Kyu sambil menarik piyama handuk yang Yesung kenakan hingga terbuka. "Kau..., indah Kim Yesung. Aku tak percaya tubuh seindah ini adalah milik seorang namja?"

Yesung yang sempat terbius bisikan yang tak berwujud tadi tersentak. "Singkirkan tanganmu, Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Tidak akan, sayang. Karena aku menginginkanmu sekarang. Berikan aku pengalaman pertama yang indah bersama seorang namja...," bisik Kyuhyun.

"Andwae...!" Yesung berusaha menghindari cumbuan Kyuhyun di tubuhnya. "Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Yesung sembari mendorong tubuh Kyu lebih kuat.

"Bruk...!" Cho Kyuhyun terjatuh dari bednya. Dan Yesung langsung mengambil kesempatan itu untuk keluar dari kamar namja itu.

"Aish...! Kim Yesung!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil berusaha berdiri. Sedikit kesulitan karena ia setengah mabuk.

Sementara Yesung yang hanya memakai piyama handuk dan kesadarannya yang tak lebih baik dari Kyuhyun telah sampai di luar gerbang rumah Kyuhyun. Langkahnya sedikit tak terarah karena kondisinya.

"Ckiiitt...!" sebuah mobil terhenti mendadak saat hampir menabrak tubuh Yesung.

Bruk...! Yesung ambruk di jalanan. Bukan karena tabrakan, tapi karena terlalu shock dengan semua hal yang ia alami.

"Ommo! Yesungie...?"

Samar-samar Yesung masih mengenali namja yang berlari ke arahnya. Setidaknya dia bukan orang yang akan berbuat jahat padanya. Mungkin itu yang terbesit di pikirannya sebelum jatuh pingsan.

"Sungie'ah! Mianhae, apa aku benar-benar menabrakmu? Aissh!" ucap namja itu sembari mengangkat tubuh Yesung, membawanya masuk ke mobilnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini dengan pakaian seperti ini, eoh?" tanyanya pada sosok yang ia tahu tak mungkin menjawabnya.

Langkah sempoyongan Kyuhyun terhenti di gerbang rumahnya saat melihat Changmin memutar arah mobilnya dengan membawa Yesung yang tak sadarkan diri bersamanya.

"Cih! Bukankah kau mengatakan kau menyukaiku, Kim Yesung?" lirihnya dengan tangan terkepal.

.

"_Ya! Jung Yunhyun! Bukankah kita satu tujuan? Kita mau menyatukan umma dan appa kan? Kenapa kau menuntun namja itu ke tempat umma, eoh?"_

"_Dengar, Cho Hyunsung! Kau tidak lihat pakaian Remy mommy? Kau mau ada namja jahat yang menemukannya? Setidaknya Max Daddy tidak akan berbuat buruk padanya!"_ balas Yunhyun.

"_Cho Hyunsung? Ya! Kenapa seenaknya memberiku nama? Aku ini DEWA!"_

"_Kau pikir kau sopan? Seharusnya kau memanggilku HYUNG!"_

"_Ya! Berhenti bertengkar!"_ teriak Jo twins bareng. Bagaimana mungkin ruh anak berusia 3 tahun dan janin 6 minggu bisa secerdas ini? Dan jangan lupa sifat evil mereka.

"_Hei, Hyunsung, kau yakin bukan keturunan Lucifer? Kupikir kau lebih pantas jadi iblis dari pada dewa cinta,"_ komentar Kwangmin.

"_Bukan urusan, Hyung!"_ teriak Yunhyun dan Hyunsung yang membuat Kwangmin tersentak kaget sementara Youngmin justru tertawa melihatnya.

...

Yesung tersentak terbangun dari tidurnya. Namja manis itu mengedarkan pandangannya. Ini bukan kamarnya.

Sambil memijit kepalanya yang sedikit pusing, namja manis itu mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Karena seingatnya kemarin sore ia berada di rumah keluarga Cho.

Mata sipitnya melebar saat sekilas ingatan semalam muncul di kepalanya. Airmatanya menetes tanpa dikomando. Hatinya perih. Namja yang diam-diam ia sukai telah melukainya begitu dalam. Bahkan lebih sakit dari sebuah penolakan.

"Kau sudah bangun?" suara seseorang.

Yesung menoleh. "Changmin'ah?" ucapnya.

Changmin meletakkan sarapan untuk Yesung yang dibawanya. "Kau menangis? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanyannya cemas sambil menangkup wajah Yesung dengan kedua tangannya.

Yesung menggeleng. "Aniyo. Aku baik-baik saja," ucapnya sambil menghapus jejak airmatanya.

"Tapi..."

"Minnie'ah, aku baik-baik saja," tegas Yesung.

"Cho Kyuhyun?" ucap Changmin.

"Ne?" Yesung tersentak mendengarnya.

"Semalam aku hampir menabrakmu di depan rumahnya. Kau dari rumah namja itu kan? Apa yang telah dia lakukan padamu?"

"Itu..."

"Dia menyakitimu? Apa yang telah dia lakukan sampai-sampai kau keluar dari rumahnya dengan pakaian yang sangat tidak pantas?"

Yesung kembali terhenyak. Namun kemudian ia menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memucat.

"Dia menyakitimu kan? Katakan, Kim Yesung!"

"Ne! Dia menyakitiku. Dia sangat menyakitiku! Jadi berhentilah menyebut namanya mulai detik ini!" teriak Yesung akkhirnya.

Changmin terkesiap mendengarnya. Untuk pertama kalinya Yesung berbicara dengan nada setinggi itu padanya. Ah, ani, bahkan selama ini dia adalah namja yang sangat datar. Tak pernah terlihat emosi di wajahnya.

"Yesungie?"

"Mianhae. Aku hanya tidak enak badan. Aku..., bisakah kau mengantarku pulang?" ucap Yesung akhirnya.

"Ne. Kau mandi dulu, nanti aku akan mengantarmu setelah kau mandi dan sarapan."

Yesung mengannguk pelan seraya turun dari tempat tidur dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Sementara namja tampan yang bersamanya hanya mampu menatapnya iba. Ada rasa penasaran yang sangat besar di hatinya tentang apa yang terjadi semalam di kediaman keluarga Cho.

"_Mommy, tak bisakah kau mencintai Max daddy?" _Yunhyun mendesah berat.

"_Ya! Hyung! Ingat misi kita!"_ protes Hyunsung karena kakaknya yang masih tak sehati dengannya.

"_Arraseo! Tapi tak bisakah kau memberiku waktu? Selama ini Max daddy selalu menyayangiku. Meski mommy mencintai appa, tetap saja sulit untukku!" _ucap Yunhyun tanpa semangat.

"_Terus sia-siakan waktu kalian untuk bertengkar, dan kami akan membawa orangtua kalian," _Kwangmin menyela.

"_Andwaeeeeee...!"_

Changmin tersentak saat merasakan atmosfer di kamarnya sedikit berubah. Namja tampan itu meraba tengkuknya. Ia merasakan dingin yang tak wajar menyentuh kulitnya sesaat tadi.

.

-cupid-

.

Kyuhyun mengulurkan sebuah kantong kertas pada Changmin dengan wajah kesal. Tadi pagi dia sudah cukup kesal dengan omelan noonanya setelah yeoja itu melihat Yesung jatuh pingsan di jalanan di CCTV rumah mereka. Noonanya menuduhnya telah melakukan hal buruk pada namja manis itu. dan Kyuhyun tak bisa mengelak dari tuduhan itu.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian Shim Changmin menelpon, memintanya mengembalikan pakaian dan ponsel Kim Yesung yang tertinggal di rumahnya. Dan dengan seenaknya, namja Shim itu bertindak seolah dia adalah namjachingu dari seorang Kim Yesung. Cih!

"Gomawo," ucap Changmin seraya berbalik pergi setelah menerima benda yang ia minta.

"Hei, dimana Kim Yesung?" tanya Kyu yang memaksa langkah Changmin terhenti.

"Aku rasa itu bukan urusanmu. Bukankah kalian tidak pernah akrab?" ucap Changmin tanpa menoleh dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Ya! Sikap macam apa itu, Shim Changmin?!" teriak Kyuhyun kesal.

"Bukankah sikapku sangat jelas? Apa kau tak bisa membacanya? Di wajahku tertulis kalimat 'Aku sangat membencimu. Jangan mendekati Yesung lagi, atau aku akan membunuhmu!'. Kau tak lihat?" balas Changmin sembari menoleh menatap Kyuhyun dengan tajam.

"Mwo?"

"Lepaskan dia. Bebaskan dia dari jeratanmu. Kau tak pernah tertarik padanya. Jadi jangan memberinya asa apapun. Aku tidak tahu, sedalam apa luka yang kau goreskan semalam. Tapi luka itu cukup untuk menutup hatinya bagimu. Jadi jangan membuatnya membuka pintu itu. Aku mohon," ucap Changmin lalu kembali berlalu.

Tubuh Kyuhyun terhuyung hingga tersandar pada tembok di sebelahnya.

"A-apa? Apa yang kau bicarakan Shim Changmin? Jangan bercanda! Aku bahkan belum memulainya. Melepaskannya? Omongkosong!" ucapnya bermonolog.

"_Cih! Appa kalian memang menyebalkan! Dia pantas masuk neraka!" _komentar malaikat hitam yang duduk di dahan pohon tak jauh dari Kyuhyun.

"_Mwo! Appaku orang baik! Dia mencintai umma!" _bantah Hyunsung.

"_Ck! Dasar anak-anak!"_

"_Hyung, apa aura kelabu itu?" _tanya Yunhyun pada Youngmin.

Malaikat putih itu menoleh._ "Kesepian dan patah hati. Hmm..., cupid itu benar. Appa kalian mulai mencintai umma kalian."_

Yunhyun mengalihkan tatapannya dari Youngmin pada sosok appa yang tak pernah dikenalnya itu. Ia penasaran, seperti apa namja yang dicintai oleh sang umma. Apa dia lebih baik dari Max hingga sang umma begitu sulit untuk melupakannya?

Tanpa ia sadari bocah itu berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun dan mengikutinya.

"_Hei, Yunhyun!" _panggil malaikat putih tapi Yunhyun tak mendengarnya. Terpaksa Youngmin mengikutinya.

"_Hei, Hyunsung, aku punya banyak agenda hari ini. Aku pergi dulu ne," _ucap Kwangmin lalu menghilang dari hadapan Hyunsung.

"_Aish! Semua tidak bisa di andalkan!" _gerutu Hyunsung lalu terbang meninggalkan halaman belakang kampus Kyuhyun.

...

Kim Yesung mengaduk es krimnya yang telah sepenuhnya mencair. Pandangan matanya kosong. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

Cho Kyuhyun. Namja itu pandai memainkan hatinya. Sesaat ia bahagia saat namja itu bersikap sangat baik padanya. Tapi detik selanjutnya, dia menghancurkan kebahagiaan itu begitu saja.

Kyuhyun melukainya sangat dalam. Yesung merasa direndahkan dengan perlakuannya semalam. Bagaimana mungkin namja itu berpikir untuk menyentuhnya bahkan di saat dia tak tertarik pada hubungan sesama namja? Ini jauh menyakitkan dibanding saat melihatnya bermesraan bersama para yeoja.

Dengan nafas berat, namja manis itu berdiri, memutuskan untuk meninggalkan toko es krim itu, setelah membayar tagihannya.

Kepalanya terus tertunduk saat berjalan di sepanjang trotoar. Seolah tengah menghitung langkahnya sendiri. Sesekali ia menoleh saat hendak menyebrang.

"_Ya! Ya! Apa yang dia lakukan? Hei, Kim Yesung! Lihat sekelilingmu! Apa kau mau mati!" _teriak Kwangmin saat Yesung tiba-tiba menyebrang yang tentu saja tak akan terdengar oleh Yesung.

Malaikat hitam itu tanpa sadar berlari kearah Yesung dan menariknya menghindari mobil yang nyaris menabraknya. Sementara mobil yang dikendarai seorang yang baru saja merampok bank itu terpelanting dan menabrak sebuah truk besar yang kebetulan lewat. Pengemudi yang dalam pengejaran polisi itu mati seketika.

"Kyu-hyun?" ucap Yesung sebelum jatuh pingsan karena kekuatan Kwangmin.

Kwangmin meraba wajahnya sendiri lalu menoleh ke dinding kaca di depannya. _"Ommo! Aku tanpa sadar menggunakan wajah namja itu...,"_ gerutunya.

"_Aigo..., aku tidak tahu, kau punya sisi baik juga. Kau baru saja menyelamatkan manusia dari kematian. Bahkan menggunakan wajah namja yang dicintainya. Apa kau sedang berusaha mendekatkan mereka?" _komentar Youngmin yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di dekatnya.

"_Jangan bercanda!" _ucapnya sambil melepaskan tubuh lemas Yesung dan menghilang begitu saja.

"_Ya!" _teriak Youngmin seraya menangkap tubuh Yesung yang hampir ambruk. Dan menyandarkannya di sebuah tiang.

"Kim Yesung?"

Youngmin menoleh mendengar suara itu. Dilihatnya Yunhyun yang datang bersama Kyuhyun. Pasti ruh bocah itu menuntun sang appa untuk datang. Mereka memang berada tak jauh dari tempat itu tadi.

"_Aku serahkan padamu, bocah!" _ucap Youngmin seraya menghilang menyusul Kwangmin yang tengah menarik ruh pria yang tadi hampir menabrak Yesung dan membawanya pergi.

"Kim Yesung..., hei, kau baik-baik saja? Ya!" panggil Kyu sambil menggoncang tubuh Yesung dan membelai lembut wajah namja manis itu.

Namja manis itu membuka matanya perlahan. "C-cho Kyuhyun?" ucapnya kaget seraya menjauh dari Kyuhyun.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya cemas.

"N-ne.., aku baik-baik saja," ucap Yesung seraya berdiri. "Terimakasih telah menolongku," lanjutnya seraya melangkah pergi.

Kyuhyun tak menyahut. Namja tampan itu justru terdiam menatap tangannya. Tangan yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menyentuh wajah namja manis Yesung. Kyuhyun tidak tahu dari mana rasa itu datang. Tapi rasa sakit itu nyata terasa di hatinya.

Yunhyun mendongak menatap sang appa. Malaikat putih benar. Namja sombong dan playboy yang telah menyakiti sang umma, kini jatuh cinta pada ummanya.

"_Appa! Jika kau memang mencintai Remmy mommy, cepat katakan padanya. Jangan biarkan mommy menderita lagi," _ucapnya.

-000-

Changmin meletakan benda-benda milik Yesung di samping namja manis itu. Membuat namja yang sedang mendengarkan musik dari ponsel barunya itu menoleh.

"Kau membeli ponsel baru?" tanya Changmin sedikit kesal.

"Ne, waeyo?"

"Cih! Kalau tahu begitu, aku tidak akan mengambil kembali benda-benda ini!" gerutunya.

Dahi Yesung berkerut mendengarnya. Lalu melongok melihat isi tas yang dibawa sahabatnya.

"Kau mengambilnya ke rumah Ahra?"

"Ani. Aku meminta namja itu untuk membawanya ke kampus."

Yesung tak merespon. Hanya kembali memasang earphonenya. Lalu memejamkan matanya, menikmati alunan anda di telinganya.

"Yesungie, besok aku akan mengundurkan diri dari kampus," ucap Changmin. "Dua hari setelahnya aku akan berangkat ke negeri asing. Aku masih berharap kau akan ikut denganku," lanjutnya.

Ia tau Yesung tak mendengarnya. Tapi namja itu tetap melanjutkan ucapannya. Mengungkapkan semua rahasia hatinya. Tak jauh darinya Yunhyun menatapnya iba. Dia menyayanginya. Sosok yang selalu dia anggap ayahnya.

"_Hyung...,"_ ucap Hyunsung sambil menggandeng tangan kakaknya.

Namja kecil itu menoleh, menatap adiknya yang juga menatapnya. dia tahu, perjanjiannya adalah untuk membuat kedua orangtua mereka saling mencintai, barulah mereka bisa lolos dari jadwal kematian itu. Bukan untuk membantu Yesung menemukan cinta yang lain.

.

Next day...

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti saat melihat Yesung bersama Changmin memasuki kantor dosen. Dia memang pernah dengar, namja itu akan segera keluar dari kampus karena akan pergi ke Amerika. Apa hari ini dia akan mengundurkan diri? Lalu kenapa harus bersama Yesung? Apa dia akan pergi bersamanya?

Mata Kyuhyun melebar memikirkan kemungkinan itu.

"Hei, Kyu! Kami akan mengadakan pesta di rumah Daesung. Akan ada banyak yeoja cantik. Kau mau ikut?" tiba-tiba Jinki datang sambil menepuk pundak Kyuhyun.

Namja tampan itu terhenyak. "Ah, ani. Aku sedang malas."

"Mwo? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?"

Kyuhyun menarik nafas berat. "Aku sedang tidak tertarik untuk berpesta. Kalian saja," ucapnya sembari berbalik pergi.

"Tap, Kyu, aku-"

Wuuussssh! Sebuah tiupan angin menghentikan ucapan Jinki. Namja itu meraba tengkuknya. Ada aura aneh yang dia rasakan. Namja itu bergidik ngeri dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

"_Dia mau membuat appa bergaul dengan yeoja-yeoja sok cantik itu?!" _geram Hyunsung.

"_Tapi, saengie, kenapa kau tidak menggunakan panahmu? Dengan itu kita tidak perlu susah payah membuat mereka bersatu kan?" _tanya tanya Yunhyun.

"_Itu karena mereka sebenarnya sudah saling cinta, hyungie. Panahku tidak diperlukan lagi. Mereka hanya perlu mematikan ego mereka saja," _jawab Hyunsung bijak.

Yunhyun mendesah. _"Huuh..., apa yang harus kita lakukan?"_ ucapnya.

"_Bagaimana kalau kita buat appa cemburu? Dengan begitu dia pasti akan terpancing. Bagaimana?"_

Kedua kakak beradik itu saling pandang. Lalu tersenyum penuh arti. Atau justru hal itu lebih pantas disebut menyeringai? Bukankah buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya? Kecuali menggelinding tentunya.

...

Tangan Kyuhyun terkepal. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi sejak tadi dia begitu ingin menyendiri di belakang kampus (sebenarnya karena bisikan Yunhyun). Dan yang ia dapati adalah Changmin dan Yesung yang saling berciuman. Setidaknya itu yang ia pikirkan karena posisi mereka yang membelakangi Kyuhyun.

Tanpa menunggu lama, namja tampan itu berbalik pergi dengan perasaan kesal. Terlalu kesal sampai-sampai hatinya hampir meledak.

Kedua namja yang Kyuhyun lihat saling menjauh –atau saling mendorong lebih tepatnya-.

"_Sudah puas__ BOCAH__?!"_

"_Aish.., sisi seram malaikat hitamku hilang gara-gara kalian!"_

"_Hehehe..., gomawo, hyungie!" _seru Yunhyun dan Hyunsung bareng seraya memeluk kedua malaikat di depan mereka. membuat keduanya kaget dan terbelalak. Tak ada seorangpun yang mengucapkan terimakasih pada malaikat maut kan? Tidak sebelum kedua bocah itu. Dan mereka menyukainya.

Tapi menunjukkan diri pada manusia, meski dalam wujud lain, tapi bukan dalam keadaan darurat, apa tidak akan menjadi masalah?

Sementara itu Kyuhyun yang sedang kesal berniat membolos, justru bertemu Yesung dan Changmin yang asli. Sebenarnya terlalu aneh, melihat mereka di dua tempat yang berbeda, dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Tapi pikirannya sedang tidak fokus pada masalah seperti itu.

"Tunggu di sini, aku mau berpamitan pada beberapa orang," ucap Changmin seraya meninggalkan Yesung.

Namja manis itu hanya tersenyum sambil menatap Changmin yang berlalu pergi. Dan saat ia hendak berbalik, seseorang mencengkram lengannya dan menariknya pergi.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Cho Kyuhyun!" teriak Yesung sambil meronta mencoba melepaskan diri tapi namja yang menariknya justru semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

Hingga akhirnya namja tampan itu menghempaskan tubuh Yesung ke tembok, dan menguncinya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau mau apa, Cho Kyuhyun'ssi?" tanya Yesung dingin.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa maumu, Kim Yesung?" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Mwo?"

"Bukankah baru beberapa hari yang lalu kau mengatakan kau menyukaiku? Lalu kenapa sekarang kau telah bermesraan dengan namja lain, eoh?"

"Apa? Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan? Jangan bercanda!" ucap Yesung dengan nada tinggi seraya mendorong Kyuhyun menjauh. Tapi namja itu tak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Jangan pura-pura tak mengerti, Kim Yesung! Bukankah waktu itu kau bilang kau cukup sadar? Jadi kau tidak mungkin tidak mengingat kejadian malam itu kan?"

Mata Yesung membola mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Dia sangat mengerti dengan apa yang namja itu katakan.

"Bagiku, perasaan itu hanya sebuah mimpi buruk," ucap Yesung tanpa memandang Kyuhyun.

"Mwo?" sentak namja tampan itu kaget.

"Dan kau tahu pasti siapa yang telah mengubah perasaanku. Jadi jangan pernah mengungkit sesuatu yang sama sekali tak ingin aku ingat. Itu akan membuatku semakin membencimu, Cho Kyuhyun'ssi," ucap Yesung dingin, kali ini matanya yang tampak sangat terluka, menatap jauh ke dalam mata Kyuhyun.

"A-apa?"

"Kau adalah adik dari sahabatku, jadi biarkan aku mengingat satu hal baik itu."

Yesung kembali mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun. Dan kali ini namja itu tak punya cukup tenaga untuk terus menahannya. Dia terlalu kaget dengan kata-kata Yesung.

"Tapi aku tidak mungkin melupakannya, Kim Yesung!" teriaknya.

Langkah Yesung sempat terhenti sesaat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Namun segera namja itu melanjutkan langkah itu tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada namja yang sebenarnya masih memiliki seluruh hatinya.

"Kim Yesung, kau benar-benar...," geram Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung..., tadi itu...," _Hyunsung mendongak menatap Kwangmin. Sesaat tadi dia seolah melihat appanya memudar.

"_Waktunya tinggal sebentar," _ucap Kwangmin sambil menatap jamnya._ "Tinggal 22 jam 43 menit."_

"_Apa mereka benar-benar harus meninggal, tanpa tahu kalau mereka saling mencintai?" _gumam cupid kecil itu.

...

Yesung menutup telepon dari Ahra. Yeoja itu marah karena tiba-tiba Yesung menelpon dan mengatakan akan pergi ke Amerika bersama Changmin. Ada masalah apa? Apa ada hubungannya dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang aneh beberapa hari terakhir?

Kyuhyun bersikap aneh? Batin Yesung.

Bukankah namja itu sedang mempermainkannya sama seperti pada para yeoja yang sembarangan ia kencani? Lalu kenapa dia harus bersikap aneh seolah merasa terganggu dengan sikap Yesung padanya? Selama ini mereka tak pernah akrab, lalu apa yang berubah baginya?

Yunhyun menarik ujung jubah Youngmin._ "Hyung, apa waktunya hampir habis?" _tanyanya.

"_Kau menyadarinya? Sepertinya tak sampai sehari. Dan kita akan kembali ke masa depan," _ucap Youngmin.

"_Andwae! Itu tidak boleh terjadi. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu!"_

"_Ya, Yunhyun! Kau tidak boleh melakukan apapun secara nyata. Karena kau bagian dari masa depan mereka. __M__anusia tidak boleh mengetahui dan mengenal hal-hal yang akan terjadi di masa depan mereka!"_

"_Lalu aku harus bagaimana agar Mommy tahu perasaan appa? Agar mereka bisa saling mencintai dan tidak meninggal dalam penyesalan?"_

Youngmin terdiam. Hanya bisa memeluk ruh kecil itu erat.

.

Hari berikutnya.

Yesung menatap tiket di tangannya dengan hati yang tak menentu. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa pilihannya tepat? Atau ini hanya usaha melarikan diri yang sangat bodoh?

"Drrt... drrt...," ponselnya bergetar.

Namja manis itu merogoh sakunya. Memeriksa ponselnya. Tapi tak ada tanda-tanda apapun di sana.

"Drrt..."

Yesung tersentak. Getaran itu terasa dari saku mantelnya. Namja itu merogohnya dan mendapati ponsel lamanya yang sempat teringgal di rumah keluarga Cho ada di sana. Dan Yesung tidak ingat kapan ia membawanya.

Dengan sedikit ragu Yesung membuka pesan suara yang terkirim padanya.

"_**Ini aku, Kim Yesung. Aku Cho Kyuhyun. Mianhae, karena aku telah menggore**__**s**__**kan luka yang sangat dalam di hatimu. Tapi tahu kah kau aku juga terluka? Karena aku harus bertarung melawan perasaanku sendiri, bahwa seorang Cho Kyuhyun tertarik ani..., lebih tepatnya tergila-gila pada seorang namja. Dan kaulah namja itu. lalu disaat aku telah memastikan bahwa rasaku memang ada dan nyata hanya padamu, kau justru ingin melupakanku? Ya! Kau pikir aku akan mengijinkanmu, eoh! Selamanya Kim Yesung akan selalu menjadi milik Cho Kyuhyun. Meski kau berlari ke neraka sekalipun, aku pasti akan mengejarmu. Kau ingat, aku adalah Lucifer. Jadi kembalilah sebelum aku memaksamu dengan cara kasar!"**_

Yesung terkesiap mendengar pesan itu. Meski bernada mengancam tapi entah mengapa itu terdengar romantis di telinganya. Benarkah ini perasaan Kyuhyun yang sesungguhnya? Haruskan ia membatalkan kepergiannya dan memastikan perasaan Kyuhyun padanya?

"Yesungie, matikan ponselmu. Kita harus masuk ke terminal keberangkatan," ucap Changmin lembut. Namja tampan itu sangat bahagia karena Yesung akan pergi bersamanya.

Yesung tersentak. "A-apa?"

Changmin mengambil tempat duduk di samping Yesung. "Kita akan segera masuk, matikan ponselmu," ucapnya. "Atau biar aku yang mematikannya?" tanyanya sambil mengambil ponsel di tangan Yesung.

"Andwae!" ucap Yesung dengan nada tinggi.

"Wae? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Changmin bingung.

"Aku..., mi-mianhae, Minnie'ah, sepertinya aku, tidak bisa pergi denganmu. Mianhae," ucap Yesung seraya berlari meninggalkan Changmin tanpa penjelasan apapun.

Namja tampan itu tertawa miris. "Aku sudah menduganya. Kau memang hanya bisa menatapnya," ucapnya lirih.

"_Mianhae, Max daddy. Aku hanya ingin orangtuaku hidup bahagia di kesempatan kedua mereka," _ucap Yunhyun sambil memeluk leher Changmin. Namja itu sedikit terhenyak saat merasakan pelukan itu, tapi tak ada apapun di pandangannya.

Hyunsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari kakaknya pada Kwangmin. _"Gomawo, hyung. Yang tadi itu suaramu kan?"_

"_Ani. Itu tadi benar-benar pesan dari Kyuhyun. Aku hanya memindahkan ponsel itu dari kamar ummamu ke kantongnya."_

"_Apapun itu," ucap Hyunsung. "Sekarang aku ingin melihat mereka," _lanjutnya seraya menghilang.

"_Saengie aku ikut!"_

Sementara itu Yesung yang berlari keluar dari bandara langsung naik taksi menuju rumah Kyuhyun. Setidaknya untuk sekali ini saja, dia ingin memastikannya. Bahwa perasaan mereka sama. Jikapun akhirnya Kyuhyun hanya mempermainkannya, maka ia akan membuatnya menyesali hal itu.

"Ambil kembaliannya, Ahjussi," ucapnya sambil turun dari taksi.

Belum sempat ia melangkah saat melihat Kyuhyun yang hendak masuk ke mobilnya. Namja itu berniat menyusulnya ke bandara.

Tanpa bicara sepatah katapun, dan juga tanpa membiarkan Yesung bertanya apapun, namja tampan itu langsung berlari ke arahnya, bukan sekedar memeluknya, tapi Kyuhyun langsung mengklaim bibir Yesung tanpa peduli mereka berada di tempat terbuka.

"Eumph..., Cho Kyu-hyun..., apa yang..., eummph...!"

"Shh..., jangan bicara apapun. Aku tidak akan mengijinkan kau untuk menolakku."

"Mwo? Tapi aku..."

"Dengan datang kemari, artinya kau menerimaku. Kau milikku Kim Yesung. Selamanya milikku," ucap Kyuhyun sambil kembali menyerang bibir Yesung.

"Ya! Apa kau sudah gila?!" ucap Yesung sambil mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun menjauh.

"Aku memang sudah gila karena rela meninggalkan semua yeoja seksi demi seorang namja bernama Kim Yesung. Dan kau harus bertanggung jawab atas hal itu," jawab Kyuhyun.

Wajah Yesung merona mendengarnya. "A-apa? Tapi bukankah kau bilang kau tidak tertarik pada..."

"Itu masih berlaku. Karena aku hanya tertarik padamu. Bukan yang lain. Jadi, jangan lari lagi dariku, arraseo?" tegas Kyuhyun sambil menangkup wajah Yesung.

Namja manis itu menunduk, menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya. Tapi Kyuhyun masih bisa merasakan anggukan kepalanya meski sangat lemah. Si tampan langsung kembali menyerang bibir namja manis itu dan membopongnya masuk ke rumah meninggalkan koper Yesung begitu saja.

"_Sudah? __Hanya begitu? Mereka bertengkar, bermusuhan, saling dendam, dan hanya begitu saja mereka akur? Apa ini lelucon?!" _protes Kwangmin saat melihat ending cerita KyuSung.

"_Setidaknya kalian tidak akan membawa or__a__ngtua kami apapun ceritanya," _ucap Hyungsung senang.

"_Aku mau menyusul ke dalam!" _seru Yunhyun.

"_Eith...!" _Youngminmenangkap tubuh Yunhyun dan menggendongnya._ "Nanti. Belum saatnya."_

"_Waeyo?" _tanya Yunhyun sambil mengerjabkan matanya imut.

"_Karena di dalam sana sedang berlangsung proses terjadinya manusia. Kau bisa bergabung nanti jika saatnya tiba. Kau bisa masuk ke perut ummamu."_

"_Jadi, aku akan menjadi putra mereka lagi? Jeongmalyo? Bagaimana dengan Hyunsung? Apa kami tidak akan mati?"_

"_Kami tidak menerima tukar-tambah nyawa, anak kecil. Kami akan mencabut nyawa kalian, jika sudah saatnya. Tapi kali ini, kami justru ingin mengucapkan terima kasih, berkat kalian, kami tahu, bahwa tak seharusnya kami membenci nyawa yang akan kami jemput karena kesalahan semasa hidupnya," _ucap Kwangmin.

"_Ne, malaikat tak seharusnya memihak. Kami akan belajar untuk menjadi malaikat sejati."_

_._

3 tahun kemudian...

Changmin terus tertawa melihat Yuhyun yang terus mengganggu adiknya di jok belakang mobilnya. Sementara Yesung terlelap di sampingnya.

Kyuhyun yang selalu merasa cemburu tiap Yesung menceritakan kesuksesan namja itu berkiprah di Hollywood, memutuskan untuk masuk di dunia acting untuk menyainginya. Akhirnya tahun ini ia bisa menembus Hollywood. Saat ini bahkan ia akan bermain bersama Vin Diesel. Dan saking sibuknya dia sampai tak bisa menjemput istri dan anaknya yang datang dari Korea. Terpaksa Changmin yang menjemputnya.

"Andwae...!" teriak Yesung tiba-tiba.

"Yesungie? Ada apa? Aku mimpi buruk?" tanya Changmin cemas.

"Ne..., aku bermimpi, ada kecelakaan, seseorang tertabrak, dan kau berusaha menghindari menabrak tubuh orang itu, tapi justru menghantam mobil. Dan...,"

"Sttt..., itu hanya mimpi, Yesungie. Kau tenang saja. Oke?"

"Tapi itu terlihat sangat nyata, Changminnie," ucap Yesung ketakutan. "Minnie, jika terjadi sesuatu padaku, jaga anak-anakku, ne...,"

"Kau ini bicara apa? Sudahlah jangan bercanda!"

"Tapi...," ucap Yesung sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Changmin ke jalanan. "Andwae..., Minnie'ah, awaaaasss...!"

"Bruaaakkkkkkk! Jeddddarrrrr!"

.

"_Aish! Senior kejam sekali! Akhirnya mereka tetap meninggal di tempat yang sama!"_

"_Tapi setidaknya bukan kau yang membawa mereka, Kwangmin'ah. Mereka berdua akan ikut denganku."_

"_Arraseo! Aku senang melihatnya. Kali ini mereka pergi dengan cinta di hati mereka,"_

Malaikat putih mendekati tubuh Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang baru saja di evakuasi dan dibaringkan di tepi jalan, menunggu ambulance.

"_Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Yesung, waktu kalian telah tiba," _ucapnya.

"_Mianhae, Yunhyun, Hyunsung. Kami tetap tak bisa menghentikan jadwal kematian," _ucap Kwangmin pada dua bocah dalam pelukan Max Changmin yang terus mengganggil nama kedua sahabatnya.

.

**Breaking news. Actor pendatang baru dari Korea, Cho Kyuhyun meninggal dunia dalam kecelakaan beruntun, sepulang syuting dan dalam perjalanan menjemput istrinya yang juga menjadi korban dalam kecelakaan yang sama.**

**.**

**End**

**.**

_Mianhae, seharusnya ini saya post kemarin. Tapi lagi-lagi saya sakit. Tau nih, bulan ini udah berapa kali saya sakit. Jadi jika FF selanjutnya mundur jadwalnya, saya minta maaf sebelumnya._

_Ini untuk yang minta Sequel Lucifer. Maaf karena KyuSung akhirnya tetep meninggal. Yang penting mereka bersatu kan? Hehehe... maaf juga kalo ceritanya berantakan. Ini cerita paling berantakan menurut saya. Semoga aja ada yang mereview. Sekali lagi karena kondisi yang belum fit, saya minta maaf kalo FF Heartbeatnya tertunda. Juga FF Kisung request dari __**I'm dhie Cloud's**__ saengie._

_See ya!_


End file.
